Marry me
by Jack Ishima
Summary: My first fic in quite a while. Rukato. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hey Tim here I am writing my second Rukato fic.

Takato: That's great.

Me: This story was requested a while ago by a fan of my first one. I chose the title because in the story Takato asks for Rika's hand in marriage.

Rika: Who requested that?

Me: The author's name is Soulhope: The Wolf. Now then if there are no more question this fic shall now start. Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any character in this story.

Will you marry me?

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked the man behind the counter as a 20 year old Takato Matsuki walked into the jewelry shop.

"Yes, I am looking to buy a engagement ring."

"Okay what kind of stone would you like?"

"Ruby."

"Yes. well we have some lovely ruby rings over here." the man pointed to a glass container filled with all sort of beautiful ruby rings. There were rubies of all sizes. Small, regular, and big no matter what kind of ruby you wanted they had it.

"I'll take that one right there." Takato said pointing to a lovely ring with an average sized ruby in it,"And I would like it with an engraved with these words, To my beloved Rika with this ring I give you my everlasting love."

"Thank you sir, that will be ready tomorrow afternoon."

Takato dashed over to the nearest pay phone to make dinner reservations, and to call Rika to ask if she would be available for dinner tomorrow.

***

To Takato it seemed like time was going slower just to torture him for tonight would be the night he asked for Rika's hand in marriage.

It seemed like years had gone by before all of Takato's classes had ended. He then ran as fast as he could to the jewelry shop. When he got there he took a moment to catch his breath before going in.

"Hi, I'm Takato Matsuki, I came in yesterday to buy an engagement ring."

"Ah yes, I will be right with you once I finish with this customer." The customer recognized the name and turned.

"So Takato who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm sorry sir, but do I know you?"

"Well if the excitement of getting engaged makes you forget who help you save the world I don't think I wanna get married."

"Henry! Is it really you?"

"No it's Rika."

"Nice try pal but Rika is the lucky girl."

"Really, congratulations."

"Here is the ring sir. That will cost you 25,000 yen."

Takato quickly wrote a check,"Here you are my good man. So Henry you wanna go grab a drink and talk?"

"Sure."

They found the nearest bar and went in.

"What'll be gentlemen."

"I'll have a beer."

"Same here."

"That'll be five hundred yen each."

"So Henry what have you been up to?" Takato asked as he paid for his beer.

"Older brother stuff." he said as he paid for his own beer.

"Like?"

"Scaring away all of Suzy's boyfriends." Henry took a swig of his beer and began to laugh.

"Well that's nice." Takato said as he began to laugh. He practically drank his entire beer in one gulp.

"So Takato are you nervous about tonight?" Henry asked.

"No I always drink my entire beer in one gulp." Takato said sarcastically. Takato looked at his watch and said,"Henry let's finish this tomorrow. Right now I have to go pick Rika up for dinner and ask her to marry me."

*at the restaurant*

"Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes Matsuki party of two."

"Ah yes let me show you to your table sir." the man picked up 2 menus and led Takato and Rika to the table.

"Wow Takato this is a really fancy place. How can you afford this?" Rika asked as she looked around.

"I have been working over time every day for five months at the bread shop."

"Good evening sir, madam. What will you have to drink?" the waiter asked.

"A bottle of your finest wine please."

"Yes sir." the waiter then took his leave to get the wine.

"Well Takato this place is pretty fancy for an every day date. What's going on?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Here is your wine sir." the waiter said as he set the wine down on the table along with 2 glasses,"Are you ready to order?"

"I will have the sushi platter." Takato said as he put down his menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I will have the same thing." Rika said handing her menu to the waiter.

"Thank you." the waiter then left.

"Now Rika to answer your question as to why I brought you here." Takato said as he got out of his chair and onto one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and saw Rika's face become happier than she had ever been before," Rika Nonaka will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Yes, Takato, I will." She pulled Takato up and over to her. She then kissed him full on the mouth, he gladly returned the kiss."

When they broke the kiss Takato put the ring on Rika's finger and said," This is the happiest day of my life."

"Same here sweet heart." Rika said. She then kissed him again.

Takato went back to his seat after they broke the kiss and poured the wine,"A toast to my never ending love for you." he said as he held up his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Rika said holding up her own glass, then tapping it against Takato's. They each took a sip of their wine.

The waiter then came and gave them their food. The two of them ate their sushi never taking their eyes off each other.

"Would either of you care for dessert?"

"No thank you sir could we please just get the check?"

"Here you are sir, I can take this up at any time."

Takato reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card. The waiter came back took the check and credit card.

When Takato got the check and his credit card back he signed the check and stood up,"Well Mrs. Matsuki shall we leave?"

"Mrs. Matsuki, huh, I like that. It's got a nice ring to it."

End Chapter

Me: So tell me what you thought please.

Rika: I loved it.

Takato: Me to.

Me: That's nice but I was asking the readers. Please review.


	2. Rika's Wedding Arrangements

Me: Hello again everyone. It's time for part: 2 of Marry me. I would like to point out that one reviewer said Rika would not act the way she did in chapter one, I would like that person to know they should go buy themselves a brain. Ten years have passed since the D-Reaper and peoples personalities change. BTW Rika's mother will be known as Kasumi.

Rika: Well don't just sit there talking to the people write already.

Me: Rika, tisk tisk, you forget I have the power of the author. Any more lip from you and Takato falls for Jeri. Capish. (did I spell that right?)

Rika: You can't change true love.

Me: Oh really here's a taste of my powers. (door appears) Open the door Rika. (Rika opens the door to see Takato and Jeri making out)

Rika: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Now what do you have to say about my powers?

Rika: Just make it stop. I'll do anything.

Me(evil grin): Any thing, eh. Hmm.

Rika: Disclaimer: Tim does not own digimon or any characters from the series. START THE STORY, before he decides what to do with me.

Wedding Arrangements: Rika

Rika's wedding arrangements day 1: Telling mom and browsing for a wedding dress.

20 year old Rika Nonaka woke up thinking, _What if it was all a dream and Takato didn't propose,_ she was reminded by the beautiful ruby ring on her finger. She got out of bed and went to take a shower.

25 minutes later she exited her room prepared for the day. She knew the first thing to do after school would be to tell her mother. She knew her mom would have one of two reactions 1. She would say how happy she was and force Rika to go out and buy the wedding dress that she was most likely to model for a bridal magazine. 2. She might just go totally ballistic and lecture Rika on how she was to young to be getting married while Rika yells about being in love with Takato.

*after all her classes*

"Hey, Rika what's new?" Rika's best friend Jeri said as she came up behind her.

"Does this answer your question?" Rika said turning around and showing her the engagement ring Takato had given her last night.

"Where did you get that?" Jeri said as she admired the ruby ring.

"Takato asked me to marry him last night." Rika said as giddy as a school girl (please excuse the fact that she is in fact a school girl),"I have to go let my mother know the good news." Rika said as she ran off.

Rika ran home as fast as she could she stopped once at a vending machine to get a drink. (imagine how hot she would get running from campus and her house) Finally two miles from campus she arrived at her house. She entered the house and called for her mother.

She picked up a picture of her grandmother and tears began to form in her eyes,"I miss you grandma." she said as she began to cry.

"Sweetheart, I know you miss your grandmother, I do to." Kasumi said as she came up behiind Rika. Rika put the picture down turned around and hugged her mother.

"Why did she have to die mom?" Rika asked. Her grandmother had died only three months ago and they were both still in a major state of greiving although Rika brought great happiness when Takato," Mom there is something I have to tell you. It's kind of a change from our sad mode right now."

"Okay, Rika, what is it?"

"Well mom you might wanna sit down," Kasumi sat as was suggested, knowing for her to have to sit down it must be big news,"Mom, you know I have been seeing Takato for the past ten years. Well I shall just go straight to the point. Takato asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

Kasumi just sat there with a blank stare on her face not moving. Rika could tell she was absorbing it all. In another moment Kasumi came out of her daze and began to say something,"Rika," was the first word out of her mouth she was able to finish her sentence now,"congratulations."

Rika could tell she hadn't fully taken it in by the blank stare but since wasn't yelling at her she decided it was time to browse for her dress,"Well mom, I gotta go look for a wedding dress."

By now Rika's mother had absorbed it fully now and she truly was happy,"Hold it right there young lady."

"Mom, what is it?" Rika said as she turned around.

"I always thought that was something we would do together." Rika smiled when her mother said that and they walked out of the house together.

*dress store*

"Welcome how may I help you ladies." the sales lady said as she came up to them.

"I am looking for a wedding dress could you help me find one?" Rika said as she shook the lady's hand.

The End

Rika: Don't leave the people hanging Tim.

Me: Rika don't you understand the concept of a cliff hanger. Now readers please review.


End file.
